


Sing For Me

by jadewinchester98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewinchester98/pseuds/jadewinchester98
Summary: Just pure fluffy goodness.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 15





	Sing For Me

“Headed out for supplies, you need anything?” You looked up from the book you were reading, the words on the page having started to lose their clarity about an hour ago but you had been forcing yourself to concentrate anyway. 

“Did you get the list from the kitchen?” Dean held up the sheet of paper, making a show of tucking it in his wallet so you wouldn’t yell at him for forgetting something later. 

“Then that’s all I need, Sam still on the road?” He nodded and flipped his keys in his hand nonchalantly. 

“Why don’t you take a break, come with me?” You bit your lip; a break was definitely needed but not the kind Dean was offering. 

“I’m good, I’ll see you in a bit.” You smiled and Dean shrugged, he’d known you long enough to know that you weren’t being entirely honest with him, but he let it slide, whatever was bothering you, obviously you needed some time to yourself to figure it out. 

Once the heavy steel door to the bunker closed you were up and out of your chair, going over to the small speaker system Sam had set up and quickly setting up your iPod, thumbing through your playlists until you found the perfect one and turning up the volume, needing to drown out your thoughts for a while. 

Dean pulled Baby into the underground garage an hour later, grabbing the load out of the trunk and heading down the back hallways to the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised to hear your music cranked and drifting into the kitchen as he set down the groceries. What surprised him, was hearing your voice singing the lyrics. Within a few seconds he was moving to the library, taking the back hall and going through the stacks until he could see you perfectly, smirking to himself as he got out his phone and lined it up on the bookshelf. A new song started to play and he had heard you listening to music in your room to know that your taste in tunes were of a wide variety, the smokey bass tones started to play and your hips swayed as you danced around the table, your voice loud and clear as you sang the lyrics. 

  
[ _You know it’s so complicated, first you love then you hate it  
Someone’s laughing, someone’s crying, someone livin’, someone’s dying  
Sombody always loses and we still play the game  
And the fire will always burn you and we still light the flame  
Let’s make it up baby, cause I aint gonna fight  
If you’re the death of me darlin’, I wanna die_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DH8fWIDbHbLY&t=ZjMwYTdjYjI4ZWNmNjJlZWViMmYzYmJmZDdlNmU1N2ZjZWRiYWUwYyx2R2s5Yng3Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqEbjmM7htHjXD0WfvlPWfw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbabygirljadewinchester.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139708193297%2Fhey-me-again-could-i-get-a-dean-x-reader-where&m=1)

Dean had been in enough roadside bars and honky tonks in his life to learn a few tricks and right now, getting his arms around you was all he cared about. 

His hands slid around your waist and you jumped a little, but he turned you around with ease, settling his arm around your waist and taking your hand as the song continued to play. 

You couldn’t believe you were two-stepping around the library with Dean Winchester, his strong arms leading you easily and his arm tightening until your body was flush against his broad chest. A blush settled on your skin, your eyes rising to meet the sparkling green eyes of the man you longed for more than any other. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, both of you laughing as you stepped around a chair, Dean leading you as the music changed and another song started to play, he leaned in close, his lips brushing your cheek as he asked a question you couldn’t refuse. 

“Sing for me?” You couldn’t look at him while you sang the lyrics, knowing that loving him was a gamble, but you couldn’t let this moment pass you by. 

[ _How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can’t decide if I’ll let you save my life or if I’ll drown  
I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me ‘cause I’m already falling  
I’ll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I’m home_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMeW0Sl0tNS8&t=NzcwNWQ1ZTYyODc3OTlmMjc2YzJjYWZiZjk0OGYwOWQ2NmQ5YTIzMSx2R2s5Yng3Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqEbjmM7htHjXD0WfvlPWfw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbabygirljadewinchester.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139708193297%2Fhey-me-again-could-i-get-a-dean-x-reader-where&m=1)

His arms were tight around you, his warm hands flat on your back, his heat burning through your thin t-shirt as you sang to him. You were surrounded by Dean, your arms around his neck, his face buried in your hair as your lips brushed against the scruff of his jaw and you sang softly into his ear. His hold on you tightened, his hand burying in your hair as he swallowed you whole, overloading your senses until you couldn’t sing anymore. Your voice died in your throat and you didn’t know what to do so you buried your face in his neck and breathed him in, smelling everything that you associated with him, peppermint, gunpowder, his aftershave, and it was all intoxicating. 

Dean swallowed hard, feeling you tense under his touch, he could feel himself pulling away from you and he fought to stay in this moment with you. He lifted his head and saw you looking up at him, your eyes pleading with him until he leaned down, his lips finding yours and kissing your worry away. 

It was a simple kiss, but it held everything you needed as his forehead rested against yours, his hands cupping your face and his thumb brushing away a tear that escaped. He lifted his head to brush a kiss on your forehead, pulling you close and wrapping those strong arms around you. 

“I won’t ever let you go.”


End file.
